


May 24, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One Smallville villain dodged the preacher's attempt to seize him with a tentacle before he looked back.





	May 24, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

One Smallville villain dodged the preacher's attempt to seize him with a tentacle before he looked back and Supergirl smiled as she struck a palm.

THE END


End file.
